Passenger comfort can be a differentiating factor among airlines. Airline passenger comfort can be correlated to space available per passenger. Thus, leg room and seat width differences from airline to airline can distinguish one airline from another for customer satisfaction purposes.
Leg room available for each passenger may be constrained based on a number of rows of seating and a total length of the aircraft available for passenger seating. The ability to vary the leg room available for passengers is limited and changing the available leg room can require time-consuming aircraft reconfiguration. Thus, variations in leg room are made relatively infrequently by individual airlines. Thus, advances in passenger comfort are still needed.